Dramione: The magical love story
by HermioneDMalfoy
Summary: Hermione is in her 4th year.She has feelings for the blonde guy from Slytherin.It's not that simple...The world famous Quiddich player came to Hogwarts.He changes everything...


Hello :) First of all I hope you will enjoy my story I have to apologise because of my is my foreign language so sorry if I have mistakes.I try to do my best.

xx

** Dramione:The magical love story**

_[Chapter one__: You are the one]_

_Everything has started on the Hogwarts Express when I saw his perfectly pale skin,his bright blue eyes and his blonde was with two guys and a seemed to be his I realised this I felt myself more alone._

'_A mugleborn without friends'- I thought.  
>I stood in front of their compartment and when our glimpse met I blushed.<em>

'_Stupid Hermione, don't blush!-I said to myself.  
>The girl saw me and said in a cold voice – There is no empty seat here..SO GET OFF!<em>

'_Errrm…right!OK!- I left._

_It took fifteen minutes until I found an empty seat in Neville's was as alone as me._

'_Hi!'- I broke the silence-Would you mind if I sit there?'-I asked him._

'_No'-he replied._

'_Errrm… I'm Hermione ?'_

'_Neville Longbottom.'_

'_Great!Hi Neville!- I smiled at seemed to be shy and a bit I know he is but also a good friend._

That was four years ago and my feelings for him didn't if he called me a mudblood or last year I punched him in the the slap in the face I felt so miserable.I wanted to wrote a 'sorry letter' to him but I didn't do I always think about him even if I talked with Harry,Ron or Harry would understand my feelings or Ginny…but Ron would totally against only thing I can do is to try to forget him.

Admittedly this way is the worst and the most painful but otherwise it is an unrequited one word my life is a mess.

He was sorted into Slytherin,me into he get to know I'm a mugleborn he begin to tease of the most painful moments in my life were when he told me: you are a filthy little mudblood then to Harry and Ron in his Common Room that he would be happy if I if it hurt so much I wasn't angry for 's only a human who makes are changing.I'm tired of doing this so far.

I'm sitting here and thinking about my past years at Hogwarts.I have to forget him.I thought while I looked at a photo of him which was from the Daily it's too hard because we have lessons together.I stood up with these feelings in my mind and I went to sleep.

I woke up for the sun's beautiful shine which came across my room.I love to wake up for the sunshine int he 's so warm.I dressed up and headed into the Great Hall to have my I walked I saw looked at me with a surprise on his face.

'Granger is getting pretty-thinks Draco as he saw Hermione.-but she's still a Mudblood…but who cares!'

Hermione reached her seat int he Great Hall and begin to eat.

Suddenly she heard someone's voice behind her

'Good morning Hermione!-said Ron to her.- How did you sleep?'

'Good morning!Thanks,fine.-her answer sounded a bit uncertainly.- You?'

'Me too'-he answered.

She know that Ron love her more than a love him too but as her friend or she looked at him she found him really didn't notice how his ginger hair suited for he could be the one who can help her to forget Draco.

She knew him for four years and she visited him several times she couldn't imagine her life with Ron.

She was thinking about these things when suddenly Ron throw her out from her thoughts.

'Errrmm….Umm Hermione..I knew you love me as your brother but ..Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?It's not like a date,just hang out will be with Cho…I think.'-smiled at her.

'By the way…ermm.. Do you want to sign up for the Triwizard Tournament?'- asked Ron.

'and sorry the answer for your invitation is yes.I'll go to Hogsmeade with you,Ronald.'

He loved how she say his name…Ronald.

'That's for giving me a chance… no,not seems too dangerous and I heard that there will be age father told me in one of his letters what he wrote to me.'

'Oh!I didn't know 's good to know due to this the youngers can't apply for the tournament.'- agreed Hermione.

'By the way, do you know when will the visitors come?'

'Ermm. I don't know but I heard that they will arrive sometime in the afternoon or tomorrow morning.'- she said.

'Great…I'm leaving now,I'll meet with 'll play Quiddich a you later.'-

' Ron!'

While she waved at Ron,Draco looked at was a bit confused.

'Oh my god!Why do I feel like this?I don't love her and I don't care about I am so jealous of the weasel?' – asked himself.

'Anyway she is really nice and clever but my father would kick my ass if I would be with her.'

'Draco,Draco…Draco….Why are you staring at her like this?-asked him father wouldn't be happy if someone tells him that his only son fall in love with a Mudblood.'

'Get off Pansy!It's a supidity.I don't love her.' – said coldly.

As he left Pansy int he Great Hall alone,he headed ba ck to his Common 'll relax a bit before his lessons start.

'It's time to do what I father won't give orders to me anymore.I'll invite her to the Yule ,that's a great ….what if she ignor me?What if she laugh at me and say 'no'?Then he realised his heart would broke.

Hermione was on her first was Arithmancy.

She's thinking about has to try with has to give him a chance.

While Draco was in his Common really hated his hated that he can't love the girl who really can't be with her or his father would kill he can keep it as a won't ask her out for the all he has to be nice with her and show his feelings for can't lett he Weasel to can't take Hermione away from spent to much time thinking about these he looked at on the clock he saw he almost late from his Charms was with the Gryffindors.

'Oh god,oh god….god she'll be there with Potter and Weasley.'- thought Draco.

'When he entered the class Flitwick were still there.

'Thank you to give us some respect and appear in my lesson'-said coldy to Malfoy.

'He didn't cared about Flitwick,just looked at Hermione and give her a smile.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

'Is it real?Draco smiled at me?Oh how gorgeous he .!-she blushed-

'His blue eyes,his white ..I can't forget him.- thought yourself strong!Stay strong Hermione,but she couldn' smiled back at him.

'She smiled back?'- thought Draco.

The butterflies stopped flying in his stomach.

'Is there a chance?'Is she feel something about me?Well,wait maybe she just wanted to be she did this because of this.-thought Draco as he sat down.

When the lesson ended he saw that Hermione stayed on her waited some time.

'Hi Granger!'-he said.

' Draco!'- greeted back.

'Why did you call me Draco?' - he asked with a surprise in his voice.

'Isn't that your name?'- asked him.

'Yes, it is but before...before you just called me Malfoy.'

'Urrghh…I…I just didn't want to be the way I have to go.' - said fast and she hated she wanted to run away someone held his arms.

'Please…wait!' - whispered to her.

'Why?Why are you so nice to me?' - asked Malfoy.

'Because I love you,always.I had to pretend the you are my everything.I love you and and…

'Oh my god Malfoy!' – cried Hermione as she interrupted him.

'Did I say something wrong?Is it hurts you?' – asked scaredly Draco.

'No, it's all incredible I've just been in love with you since our meeting at the Hogwarts Express.I thought you hat eme.

It's impossible…Are you kidding?'

'No,I'm at the North Tower tonight.I'll be there.' - and he ran away.

_I will have a DATE with Draco Malfoy._

_I've waited this for Hermione while she was totally amazed by his confession._

_Is it real?Did this really happened to me? – asked doubtfully herself._

In the afternoon she was getting more excited and excited but she had a bad feeling.

'What if he just playing with me?What if he just want to make fun of me? – she thought in a deep silence.

At 5p.m. she headed to the Great Hall to have ate as fast as she that she was in hurry to learn a bit and tidy 's not like the other she doesn't spend hours on her 7p.m. She left to the North she entered the room she didn't find anyone there.

'Great!She just did I care about him?He lied to me always tought when she heard someone's looked back and suddenly she saw a blond haired guy.

He saw a surprise in her eyes.

'You didn't think that I'll come? – he asked Hermione with a small smirk on his looked more beautiful than ever.

'I..I just...No, I don't think...because you always hurt me and teased me.I don't know why you are doing this to me.'

'Because I never hated you!I have never ever wanted to hurt you but I had know my family has a long pureblood line and and you know my father would kill me.

'Yes, I know but why haven't you just ignore me?Why did you say so cruel things to me?

'I don't know...I've just wanted to be a great guy for my Slytherin fellows.'

'But...How do I know that you are **not** lie to me?

'Please trust , Hermione!Trust ? – he said while his eyes were full of tears.

' it is unreal to me.I've loved you since our first meeting on the Hogwarts Express.I thought **we can be friends **but you have just hurt me all the time.I finally decided to give up.I won't love you anymore I promised but today...everything has changed.A lot.I decided to try with Ron because he was **always** with loved me more than a friend even if he knew I don't love him.I hated myself because of being ridicoulosly you came here and say: I love you,be my girlfriend but keep it as a .Not that all but that is the essence.' – cried and bowled all her pain into his gorgeous face.

'I'm sorry.I can't say more just apologise.I know how cruel I was but please give one more chance to change everything what I did .I know I don't deserve it but when I heard you will go to Hogsmeade with the ginger...I was dissapointed but I was much more jealous for are the cleverest and most beautiful girl in the wizarding world I have ever met'.

'Please don't make it even harder than it is.I loved to be with you...but I can't because of my would hate me and have you ever imagined what would Pansy Parkinson do to me? Or to you?'** –** she grabbled.

'You are right Hermione...but I don't want to lose you again.I have never ever felt like this in my entire stupid changed me even if you didn't know about.' – he implored.

'No,Malfoy. Or not now and not here. Sorry but I need some time to think over our relationship which was **never existed**.' – she said calmly and left Draco totally alone in the North Tower with his own feelings.

The next day was was in hurry all day and she was always thinking about him.

_Don't be stupid, Hermione, he would broke your heart when you really don't expect_.As she struggled with herself the owls get letters everyday from her parents but today there were more than a letter from her mum and was a box with a she wanted to open her parent's letter but she was too curious about the unknown gift she got.

'Oh, Hermione!Who sent you this box? It's not from your parents, is it?' **–** asked her Harry.

'I don't know they only sent this one.' – showed the letter to Harry.

'I go to my dormitory, I need some you later' – said to him as she left.

She arrived to her was here so she can be heart was in her throat as she openned the box.

It was a locket with green precious stones on was a heart shaped burst into tears...It pains her to open the letter.

It contains only three words:

'_I love you'_

_[End of chapter one]_


End file.
